


New Hobbies and Lovely Models

by tigereyes45



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, I'm learning the terminology slowly okay, M/M, Slow Burn, beginner photographer, model Crowley, new hobby, photographer Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Aziraphale decides to pick up a new hobby on a whim. After all, the world hadn't ended and he had plenty of free time on his hands now. There must be some way to spend it, and he had read all the books in his shop several times over each.Crowley gets dragged along for the ride.





	New Hobbies and Lovely Models

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittlePrince123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrince123/gifts).



Being a model wasn’t his idea. Crowley’s keeps repeating the fact again and again in his head. It was the only way to keep his thoughts off of how tight his soaking wet shirt felt. How often Aziraphale’s eyes would linger was also distracting. The angel had insisted on a new hobby. Crowley had expected him to pick up a new dance. Maybe to start a book club. Hell even trying his hand at the painting would have been better. At least then they could be somewhere less wet.

“Crowley,” he knows that tone. The sweet tone his angel always uses when he wants something. He looks up from behind his camera. Crowley wanted to ask how he had afforded a tripod. Since his angel was ever so insistent on paying for things. It was the heavenly approach.

Instead, the demon bites his tongue. He turns his head slightly and looked off into the distance. “That’s better. Now if you could,”

Crowley dries off his clothes. As soon as he was looking at his best again, Aziraphale finally takes the shot. There are a few more shutter noises before Aziraphale waves him off. His angel practically bounces on his heels. He quickly takes the camera off the tripod. His face practically glows as he goes through the photos.

At least Aziraphale was smiling now. When he had first approached Crowley with this idea he seemed oddly nervous over it. The demon moves out from other the small waterfall. He throws his head back. Immediately he could feel drops of water fly free from his lock. When his hair had been long the wet strands would stick to his neck and shoulders. Now his skin is only met with the cool breeze. It felt nice. Even if he was wearing a ridiculous black purple tank top and pants.

They were bright purple. No, they were a dark shade of purple some may have called black. Crowley would say plum, but his yellow eyes weren't always the best judge of color tones. Aziraphale had all but put the clothes on Crowley this morning. The demon was bombarded as soon as he had stepped into the bookshop. He had almost walked right back out. His angel wouldn’t allow it though. He pushed Crowley into the back and the clothes into his hands. When Aziraphale began to pull off his jacket he hadn’t complained. He was even willing to let him take off his shirt as well. Yet when his angel had stopped. His eyes were instead looking tiredly at his belt.

“I’ll have to get you a new one.” He said sounding defeated.

Somehow Crowley had ended up buying the belt and three other outfits for this little excursion of theirs. He never expected his angel to take a new hobby so seriously. Crowley runs his fingers through his hair. It was still a little wet. Not enough to possibly ruin Azi’s photos.

“So why do they have to be purple again?”

Aziraphale’s face lights up again. Crowley was almost impressed. He didn’t think his angel’s face could get any brighter. Not unless he took on his full angel form. He smirks. That would be quite the sight. A principality showing their true form in a very public park. It would be the best thing he would have seen in a while.

“I read in a magazine that black clothes often look funny in pictures. So some photographers use dark purple clothes and then digitally edit them on a computer to be black.”

“So they paint them in post-production?”

Aziraphale looks back down at his camera. “Yes, you could say it that way.”

“So does this mean you will finally start using the internet?”

Aziraphale’s face pales. “O-oh I suppose I must then.”

Crowley looks over Aziraphale’s shoulder. The purple actually looked nice. It stood out even with the light reflecting off the waterfall. It was a good photo. Maybe he should wear purple more often. Even if it had reminded him almost too close to a plum at first.

“You could always try the library’s computers,” Crowley suggests as his angel quickly turns the camera off.

“I might. I think that is all for today Crowley. Thank you for modeling for me.” Aziraphale carefully sets the camera down on the ground by his foot. His hands make fast work of the tripod set up. He tucks the long legs under his left arm, before grabbing the camera with his right hand.

“We’re done so soon?” Crowley manages to ask as his angel began to turn around.

“Yes, I think that is quite enough today.”

He wants to ask him to stay. To suggest that they try a few more photographs. Hs mouth vomits a different kind of offer. “Well if you need a model again I’m free.”

His angel actually stops walking. With a small smile, Aziraphale looks partially back at him from over his shoulder. For a second he thought his angel would agree. Instead, Aziraphale purses his lips together. The smile quickly dissipates. “I’m sure you have much more important things to do then help me struggle with this.”

He didn’t. The demon had absolutely nothing else to do at all. Now that he wasn’t doing Hell’s work. He starts to explain this, but his angel was gone before Crowley could even offer him a ride home. Aziraphale had come in his Bentley. Yet he had fled on foot. 

**Author's Note:**

> This au was talked about on a good omens discord. I wanted to try my hand at it but I am neither a model nor a photographer. So please bear with me as I learn to write this AU for two different fandoms now. Future chapters will have more story plot to them and longer.
> 
> *Update 8/13/19* I will not be finishing this story as someone was a bit of a rude ass. So it's a one-shot now.


End file.
